Greyson Krum
Greyson Krum is a 16-year-old Durmstrang student. His roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Greyson Kristoff Krum was born on May 12 to Abeley and Viktor Krum, the famous Bulgarian Quidditch player. Even before Greyson was born, Viktor decided that Greyson would be a Quidditch player, like him. When he was born, Greyson was Viktor's pride and joy. He was pampered by Abeley and Viktor, and Viktor trained Greyson vigorously to be a professional Quidditch player. Greyson was a fantastic beater, and by the time Greyson was 6, he was playing Quidditch for 18 hours a day. Abeley was always concerned that Viktor was pushing Greyson too hard, so one day Abeley decided to take Greyson on a vacation to Los Angeles, California for the summer. Greyson was amazed that sunny, warm, beachy California was so different than Bulgaria, where it was constantly cold, snowy, and dark. He always insisted to go to the beach, where he fell in love with the water. He took surfing lessons, and soon Greyson was a pro at surfing, also. He loved the water, but when the summer came to a close Greyson and Abeley had to go back to Bulgaria. Greyson soon became disinterested in Quidditch and more interested in things like surfing and art. Viktor became angered at Greyson, and he forced him to practice Quidditch more and more. Greyson became depressed, and when he was 9 Viktor was sent to Durmstrang. His father forced Greyson to be on the Quidditch team there, and Greyson always felt terrible on the team. The vigorous practices the team made him go through affected Greyson's both health and grades. His teachers noticed, and spoke to Viktor about it via letters. His spot on the team was soon revoked, much to Viktor's horror, and Greyson had more time to spend on things he liked, like art and focusing on his grades. When he went home that summer, Greyson was screamed at by Viktor, who wanted him to be better than he was. Abeley was horrified at Viktor's behavior, and she ran away with Greyson. They stayed in Amsterdam where Abeley had an apartment. Greyson loved Amsterdam, and he and Abeley stayed there for the next 8 years while Greyson was at Durmstrang. Greyson loves Durmstrang and has many friends there. He is planning on entering the Tri-Wizard Tournament this year because Greyson wants to money for his mother. Personality Greyson is a very sweet, care-free guy. He goes with anything, and is what a stereotypical surfer would be. He is very adventurous and is extremely athletic. Greyson is very creative, and is very good at drawing and painting. He loves surfing, and lives for the beach. Wand Greyson's wand is a an 8 inch long, birch wood wand with phoenix feathers at it's core. Appearance Greyson has dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He has bushy eyebrows and a strong jawline, much like his father. His skin is tanned, and he is very tall being 6'2. Many girls would find him attractive. Abilities/Traits *Greyson was raised and trained professional Quidditch player. *Greyson is extremely creative. *Greyson is very good at surfing. *Greyson is a good artist. *Greyson is very care-free. *Greyson is extremely sweet. *Greyson is very athletic. *Greyson is very adventurous. *Greyson is very attactive. *Greyson attend Durmstrang Institute. *Greyson is a half-blood. *Greyson gets straight O's. Gallery Greyson2.jpg Greyson3.jpg Greyson4.jpg Greyson5.jpg Greyson6.jpg Greyson7.jpg Greyson8.jpg Greyson9.jpg Greyson10.jpg Greyson11.jpg Greyson12.jpg Greyson13.jpg Greyson14.jpg Greyson15.jpg greysongif1.gif|Click to view Kian_Lawley.gif|Click to view Kian.gif|Click to view original.gif|Click to view Category:Durmstrang Student Category:Male Category:Bulgarian Category:Quidditch Player Category:Sixteen Category:LivvyLove17